soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randi Hubbard
Randi Hubbard (née Morgan) is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime television soap opera, All My Children. Randi has been portrayed by Denise Vasi since her introduction on May 29, 2008 and remained on the canvas through the series finale on September 23, 2011. Introduction The introduction of Randi Morgan was similar to that of the character of former inner-city prostitute Donna Beck, as introduced in 1976 and portrayed by Francesca Poston, and later by Candice Earley.Waggett, Gerard J. The Official All My Children Trivia Book, ABC, page 34. ISBN 978-0786882830 Both Randi and Donna were first introduced as a prostitutes, who were being abused by their pimps, and treated in the Pine Valley Hospital by compassionate, young doctors. Donna Beck was introduced to the program in 1976, much in the same way as the character of Randi, which would take place over 30 years later. Donna was a young teenage prostitute, who arrived at the Pine Valley Hospital, as a result of a severe beating at the hands of her pimp, Tyrone. Like Randi, Donna was treated by the handsome Dr. Chuck Tyler, as portrayed by Richard Van Vleet. Chuck and Donna quickly fell in love and were married, with Donna stating that he was the "first man who did not either beat her or pay for her services as a prostitute".Frentz, Suzanne. Staying tuned, contemporary soap opera criticism, Popular Press, 1992, pp 103–109. ISBN 978-0879725372 Randi Morgan first appeared on the show in a scene which took place in the Pine Valley Hospital emergency room. She was brought to the hospital after having been discovered unconscious on the street, as a result of a severe beating by her pimp, Fletcher. She was treated by Dr. Frankie Hubbard, who quickly became her protector. They fell in love and were married on March 24, 2009. Character history Randi is first introduced as a patient of Dr. Frankie Hubbard's. She doesn't remember how she ended up at the hospital. Frankie tells her that she was found unconscious in street. Insisting that she is fine, Randi tells Frankie she needs to leave immediately. Frankie questions her wondering how she was beaten so badly. His beeper goes off and he leaves the room. When Frankie comes back, Randi is gone. Frankie tracks her down at her job to check up on her and he also takes her up on the offer she gave him to buy him a cup of coffee. They go for ice cream and Frankie tries to get her to open up, telling her she doesn't have to stay in an abusive relationship. She tells Frankie that she isn't being abused and she doesn't want to see him again. As she walks away from Frankie, she is grabbed by a mysterious man who she refers to as "Fletcher". The next time Frankie sees Randi, she is found unconscious in the hospital with huge a wound on her forehead. They do immediate brain surgery to stop the bleeding in her brain. Shortly after her surgery, Randi is found collapsed in a corner. Frankie tries to talk some sense into Randi, but she doesn't listen. After her recovery, she disappears for a few days and is later brought into the police station with a group of prostitutes. When she is released, Frankie tries to talk to her, but she won't listen, so he pays her for her time. Thinking he wants sex, she goes along with it. When they get to the motel room, Frankie tries to get her to talk again. Randi tells him that he doesn't get it - no one can help. He leaves her some job information and a place for her to stay, and she surprisingly take the information. Frankie continuously encourages her, while Fletcher stalks her and continuously reminds her she'll always be trash. After Frankie beats up Fletcher, he admits that he is "drawn" to her and she agrees with him and offers herself to thank him. Getting away from Fletcher Frankie and Randi are finally able to admit that they have feelings for each other. But Randi still has Fletcher tailing her. After Fletcher recovers from his beating he has some goons grab Frankie and throw him into the back of a car. Fletcher tells Frankie that he'll have to buy Randi's freedom. At first, Frankie refuses. He tries to convince her to leave town without telling her what happened. She takes in the wrong way as if he is trying to get rid of her. Randi walks out on their lunch date furiously and goes to Fusion to start her new job as Amanda Dillon's assistant. Her childhood foster sister is Carmen Morales. Carmen convinces Randi to make-up with Frankie. The two reconcile and Frankie explains to her that he does like her but he knows she can do so much better somewhere else. Randi assures him that she'll do just fine in Pine Valley with him by her side. When Frankie runs into Fletcher again, Fletcher begins making threats and tells him to ask about Sherri. When Frankie asks Randi, she tells him that Sherri was another "working girl" & her best friend. Sherri was found in an alley dead. The police never found the murderer, but Randi knew Fletcher did it. Fletcher continuously held it over Randi's head. But that wasn't the last of Fletcher. At the launch party for "Bella", the new Fusion perfume, Randi stepped out, along with Amanda Dillon and Taylor Thompson, to find the bathroom. Fletcher snuck in and grabbed Randi. Taylor began having flashbacks of Iraq and wrestles Fletcher off of Randi. Amanda and Randi try to get her to let go, but she doesn't. Taylor then snaps his neck, killing Fletcher. That same night, Frankie wants to make love, but she admits to him that she isn't ready. Frankie tells Randi she is worth the wait and they kiss. The past catches up In October 2008, Natalia Hubbard arrives in Pine Valley and so does her mother Rebecca later. After Pine Valley is destroyed by a group of tornadoes, Angie & Frankie learn from Jesse that Natalia is his daughter. Frankie becomes very bitter and angry with Jesse and Randi tries to talk some sense into him. When Natalia's mother Rebecca Fowler is put on life support because of a brain tumor, Randi opens to Frankie about her own mother's struggle with cancer. She tells him that Rebecca shouldn't have to suffer the way her mom did. Randi also helps Frankie come to terms with what his father did and forgive him. The two make love for the first time on December 15, 2008. In the midst of all the tragedy, Randi is chosen as the new face of Fusion Cosmetics. Everything is going great for Randi until some pornagraphic pictures of her are discovered on the internet. She is replaced as the new face of Fusion. Randi goes to Erica Kane, telling her that she's never done porn in her life. Erica tells her it doesn't matter and Randi goes back home to Frankie. She tells Frankie everything and says that he should dump her. Frankie stands by her side. A new step In March 2009, Frankie gets news that he must go back to Iraq. Frankie tells his parents and his sister, Natalia, but not Randi. Natalia accidentally tells her, not knowing that she did not know. Randi confronts him asking him why he kept it a secret. He tells her that he does not want her to have to go through the same things other people are going through. Randi says she wants to get married; Frankie refuses, and ends things with her. Randi's friend, Taylor Thompson, talks some sense into her and makes her go after Frankie. Brot Monroe, Frankie's friend, convinces him that this could be his only chance to marry Randi and that he should take it. Frankie catches Randi before leaving ConFusion. This time he asks her to marry him. Randi and Frankie marry on March 24, 2009, with Angie, Jesse, Natalia, Taylor, and Brot as their witnesses. The two never got to take a honeymoon because Frankie left for Iraq. Just days later, it was reported that Frankie had been hurt. He would be in Germany for a few weeks getting treatment on his hands. When Frankie returns he pushes everyone away as doctors tell him there may be no hope. Frankie goes for one last surgery which is successful. Randi's former lover, Henry North, is in town and he wants her back. She fights off his advances constantly. He tells her he never stopped thinking about her and she says that would have never worked out. When North tries to make a deal with her, things go very wrong. North asks her to come to Washington, D.C. with him and he'll drop the murder charges against her boss, Kendall Hart and leave her family alone. She cooperates but when she gets there, Henry wants much more. She fights off his advances again and again and finally when he doesn't stop, she hits him in the head with a bookend. She leaves the room and realizes that she had lost an earing, so she goes back into the room only to find out that Henry hasn't moved while lying on the floor. Randi then begins to worry that she may have killed him. Her police chief father-in-law, Jesse Hubbard, finds her and she explains everything to him. Randi tells him she can't go to prison right now because she has found out that she's pregnant. Jesse helps her get rid of North's body and the evidence by putting the body in a car and pushing it off a cliff. What Randi doesn't know is that Henry's estranged wife, Madison, came in the room when Randi left and in fact, murdered her husband. Randi tells Frankie she is pregnant and the couple is overjoyed but they decide not to tell anyone but his parents until after the third month, or the first trimester, because of the risk of a miscarriage. Weeks later, Randi goes to Jesse's office to confront him after Madison North sends Randi a similar bookend that was used to kill Henry North. While in Jesse's office, Randi begins having pains and is rushed to the hospital. It is later discovered that she had lost the baby. Being upset of the loss of her child, Randi kidnaps Jake and Amanda's son, Trevor. The next day, Natalia finds Randi and Trevor in a motel room. Natalia tells Randi to take the baby to the police station. Randi refuses because she had already fallen in love with the baby. A few days later Randi named him Matthew Franklin Hubbard. The baby gets sick with a high fever so Randi and Frankie sneak him into the hospital. While Randi and Frankie are out of the room, Amanda walks up to the window and shouts about that she found her baby, but Randi quickly escapes with the baby. A few days later, Frankie and Natalia decide to take the baby to the police station. Randi takes the baby to her in-laws (Angie and Jesse Hubbard's) house to see if they could help her. Randi considered taking baby Trevor and leaving town, but understands that the child is better off with his parents. She returns the baby to Jake and Amanda Martin. References External links * Soaps.com - All My Children - Randi Category:All My Children characters Morgan, Randi